


Medicine

by ajvicka



Series: Spotify made me do it [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajvicka/pseuds/ajvicka
Summary: I finished writing this exactly 24 hours after I learned about this ship.Plot is simple: Harry suckes Lou off to the sound of Medicine by Harry Styles.





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Andrejka, my wonderful beta, is the light of my life.  
> This work is gift to my usually punk rock friend who introduced me to Larry. Check out her fan account on ig: @i.genuinely.seriously.think

Harry had to wee...  
When he was done he checked himself in the mirror of the loo. His hair was falling into his face as usual. His shirt was rumpled. He had quite a few and he was feeling pleasantly buzzed. He knew who was waiting by the bar for him. They both knew how this is going to end, they just weren’t sure when.  
He opened the door from the toilets. Beat was pulsing from the speakers of the club and his eyes automatically flew to the one person he was after tonight. He promised Harry could blow him later.  
“Hey Lou,” he smiled at the other shorter boy once he reached him. Louis looked at him and smiled. He looked so pure to anyone else but Harry recognised the glint in his eye. He’s seen it in his boyfriend often enough and he realised that he won’t have to wait much longer.  
Louis passed him a shot of something he ordered for both of them when Harry was gone. They shot it, still holding eye contact. The burn in Harry’s throat was pleasant. It was nothing in comparison of what was about to come though. He was on verge of giggling like an idiot. It’s been a while since they went out just to have fun by themselves.  
“You want to dance?”  
“Sure.”  
_Soon_. Harry shivered. His blood was fire and excitement, sizzling under his skin flooding up on his cheeks and down to his groin. Louis took his hand and led him to dancefloor. They were not playing anymore. They pressed against each other, bodies sliding in a sync of partners that were comfortable in each other’s intimacy. And Harry couldn’t get enough. He needed his dose of the other like an addict. He just needed to clear his mind, to set his body straight and he knew only one cure for that.  
He was getting dizzy. Louis was firm against him and his arse was to die for. They no longer bothered to keep it decent. Harry leaned down and repeated the words of the song into the shorter man’s ear.  
_“The boys and the girls are in_  
_I mess around with him_  
_And I’m okay with it.”_  
And Lou agreed. He was more then ok with the direction their interaction took. He saw Harry getting more and more hot and bothered and he was getting off on it. He couldn’t take it for much longer either. On the dance floor, where Loui’s facial expression was partially covered by darkness, he looked no longer innocent. In the red flashing lights he looked predatory and Harry’s heart was beating fast.  
“Let’s go,” Louis said and grabbed him by the hand to pull him out of the club.  
Luckily the cabbie was discreet and didn’t mind having two men snogging on his back seat.  
Actually, kissing the other man had exactly opposite effect to calming Harry down. He was vibrating with nervous energy and had no outlet. So close, able to touch, mixing breath with Lou just like he wanted whole night yet unable to take it further because every time his hand tried to wander into his boyfriend’s pants he was stopped by the always more careful Louis. He always took care of them. They probably could talk circles around paparazzi taking pictures of them kissing, but explaining blowjobs on your bandmate was more complicated.  
When they _finally_ arrived at their home they got out of the cab, acting like two young men on their way from the club, strictly platonic, which quite a challenge while Harry's boner was pressing into his pants and the sweetest roundest arse was moving in front of him.  
But once the door of their apartment closed behind them, Harry didn’t waste a minute. He pressed Louis against the door and sung to his knees.  
“ _You’ve got the salt I’ve got the appetite,_ ” he hummed as he opened Louis’ pants in a haste.  
Being a professional singer gave Harry surprisingly a lot of room in his mouth. But nothing a nine inches couldn’t fix.  
Their ministrations left each other in quite a haste and there was really no more space to grow to. Harry loved this. The full feeling in a mouth the slight choking when he did especially well and Louis couldn’t hold his hips from thrusting forward. Oh, he loved it. He moaned desperately and wanton, vocalising how he actually felt on the inside. It was the only outlet he let himself have, rest of his being focused on the gorgeous creature in front of him sliding in his throat like so many times before. It could never bore him. One never gets bored by things they love.  
Louis, gorgeous brilliant Louis, slid one of his feet forward, digging into Harry’s crotch. It was all he could want, all the friction he’ll need. He choked and he grinded against the hard surface his lover so thoughtfully gave him. God, how could he not realise he was so close before. He was too focused on Lou but now he surrendered to the feeling. His reason left him and he turned into a play thing, only driven by lust and need that didn’t recede. It would take much more of this for the lust to go away. Possibly a whole night of similar activities. Louis grabbed his hair and sided his cock deep into his throat. Harry didn’t fight it, in truth he wanted more. He let go of everything and gave himself away to Louis.  
His boyfriend didn’t disappoint. He fucked his throat with an abandon and the hard press of the shoe on his cock was just a tad bit too much. He only realised he himself was coming once he tasted the salty come on his tongue. He was wasted and used and taken care of at the same time. He loved just as much as the person who gave him all of these feelings.  
Louis pressed himself against the door for support and slid gently out of Harry’s mouth. Even though he came, he was far from soft. He pulled Harry up by his hair and kissed him. Maybe he was chasing his own taste but Harry swallowed all he got. The kiss was his way of expressing gratitude. Gratitude over the blowjob, sure, but mostly over the fact they found each other.  
When they pulled apart they were still breathing heavily. Harry smiled, shrugged of his jacket and dropped it where he stood. Then he pulled away completely, leaving a shirt behind him as he went.  
“Hey Harry,” Louis said, ragged breath and deep emotion obvious. Harry turned to look at him, untying his shoe, and dropping it on the floor. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Louis,” he smiled, getting rid of his other shoe. “Now get your ass here, I’m still not done with you.”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Louis replied, smiling like an idiot at his boyfriend and following him into their bedroom.


End file.
